The Host Sequel- Soul Searching
by RJHines
Summary: Wanda's new life begins with Ian...please read and review. My first attempt at writing fanfic. Thank you! I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since the rains have stopped and my human life feels as I hoped it would be. My body is becoming stronger and I am finally able to do more around the caves. Ian still says I'm too self sacrificing, but that's who I am. The most favorite part about my new life is waking up every morning next to Ian. This morning as I'm lying here, Ian is sprawled all over the mattress with my legs draped over his and his arm wrapped tightly around my waste. I keep my eyes closed savoring the moments until I hear Ian whisper in my ear "Morning sweetheart". I can't keep myself from smiling, love is by far the greatest human emotion. Rolling over so I can get my body as close as I can to his I begin the ritual of kisses, eventually Ian sighs and forces me to get ready for the day. We would not enjoy another tongue lashing from Uncle Jeb .

Things are going to busy again today. Since we've met Nate's cell we all have been working hard on widening rooms and expanding the caves. This week Nate, Burns, Rob and Blake were here to help with the expansion. The kitchen was full of laughter this morning as Ian and I entered and the feeling of friendship was strong. "Wanda!" I smiled as Jaime rushed to give me a hug. It's still so odd to be shorter than him. As we said our good morning greetings, Burns gave me an odd look and just nodded his head. This immediately struck a chord of concern. I have rarely spoken to Burns since that first night mainly because he spent so much time with Lacey. We were all thankful for that because Burns was the only one able to make her shut up. Uncle Jeb was probably the most appreciative of all.

After everyone finished eating I headed for the dish basket. Since our little tribe is growing Jeb has assigned everyone specific task to make sure everyone was contributing. Ian kissed me on the forehead and said "Later babe." Melanie rushed Jaime off to his class with Sharon. Ah..the day was starting. The routine of being human was satisfying. The dish basket was particularly heavy today, I suppose it's because of our guests. "Quit trying to be so stubborn, you know you can ask for help". My head snapped up at the unexpected tone, "Relax Wanda, I just, well, er…" I have never seen Lily quite act like this and it caught me off guard. " Come on Lil, the dishes won't wash themselves".

We walked in silence as we made our way through the caves toward the washing stream. I contemplated on what was wrong with Lily and my thoughts started to wander. As we started washing Lily just gave a deep sigh and started talking " I miss Wes, I miss him bad Wanda. I think I'm going to leave the caves" . My only reaction was that my jaw just popped open. "But Lily, it's too dangerous and.."

"Oh, no Wanda, oh goodness no! I was thinking of going with Nate and the boys, I think Lacey is going go too."

"Wow. When did you guys decide this?"

"I have been talking to Nate and Jeb off and on about this and it's just too painful to stay here, it hurts too bad and I had no choice to stay until Nate came along."

"What about Lacey?"

"I swear Wanda, you don't catch on very quick do you?"

As I washed the dishes I fell silent contemplating Lily's last statement. Why would Lacey leave? I know she hates it here, being so dirty, and…_OH!_ I can't believe how dense I am. Lacey and Burns, wow. How did I not see that one? Lily started laughing at me hysterically because I realized what was going on. I couldn't help but giggle along with her. "I like your laugh Lily, are you sure you have to go?" Lily looked at me very solemnly and said "Yes, Wanda. I have too".

Time seemed to come to a grinding halt this morning. One thing about inheriting Pet's attributes was she worried , now I worry. I went through my chores mutely and quickly and it felt as if lunch would never get here and finally as I was stirring the vegetable stew Melanie and Jared strolled in with big smiles on their faces. "We are finally done!" Jared said with a hint of relief. Melanie punched him in the arm "Oh it wasn't that bad you big baby!" Jared grabbed Melanie and put her in a gentle headlock. While she struggled for freedom Ian and Uncle Jeb walked in. "All right, that's enough! We need to talk about a raid. Supplies are getting low and I personally can use a bag of Cheetos, how about you Wanda?" he smiled at me with a wink. I couldn't help but blush, my love for this cheesy snack didn't change when my body did and I am often teased about this addiction.

Ian grabbed me by the waist "First things first Jeb, I want to show Wanda the new wing and our new room!" I was stunned by this news, I hadn't expected this at all. This made me excited and I became bouncy and all hyper again. As others strolled in for lunch I became more aware of the people that I have come to know. I had been so focused on Ian that I realized that I didn't know what was going on around me. I have been so consumed with human life and love that I have missed so many other details. Sitting next to me was Ian of course, Jared and Melanie, Kyle and Sunny, and Jaime. My little family, that's all that had seemed to matter. As I looked around I noticed for the first time how close Lacey was sitting next to Burns and how focused they were on each other. Burns leaned in and whispered something in Lacey's ear and a grin appeared on her face and she began to blush. Burns caught my eye and gave me a scowl that concerned me even more.

"What's that about?" Jared had seen the exchange. "I'm not sure" I tried to explain. I could feel my forehead crinkle up and Melanie said "Oh, quit worrying. It's probably nothing at all" But I couldn't help but feel concerned about the odd looks Burns was shooting my way. I was so used to people looking at me with love or even wonder, so the scowling had me concerned. Especially coming from a soul, we do not know hate.

After lunch the tour of the new wing was given and all my thoughts melted away as I looked with amazement. A total of ten rooms were created and as they were excavating another underground stream in a cavern was discovered. I couldn't help but laugh…two bathrooms! The new "rooms" were very large, much larger than the rooms we stayed in now. Ian grabbed my hand and dragged me to the end of the tunnel and pulled me into our new room. "Oh Ian!" I gasped. I couldn't find any other words as I felt the tears start to sting my eyes.

Our new room was amazing. Ian must have brought all of our belongings in while I was doing my morning chores. The way the cavern was shaped it made almost two rooms Ian had separated them with a curtain. As I looked around there was a small tattered loveseat, several oil lamps, and even a small rug. "How…when?" I stammered. Ian was grinning "I traded for the furniture, with Blake. Do you like it love?"

" Do I like it? Oh Ian, I love it!" Ian grabbed my hand and led me across the room and pulled the curtain back and said "This is our bedroom." He pulled me in close and we dropped to the mattress. I couldn't help but kiss him. I have never felt the love of another and I couldn't be happier that it was Ian who chose to love me. When we finally pulled apart Ian whispered in my ear "Now you are home my Wanderer. I wish I could give you a house, you know with the white picket fence and all that sappy stuff." I broke a smile" Ian I don't need that to have a home" We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time until I broke the silence "Ian, this is just too much space for just us two" He began laughing "You should see Jared and Mel's new room". He jumped up and pulled me along with him.

Jared and Melanie's room wasn't far. Ian smiled at me as he knocked on their makeshift door. "Go away!" I heard Jared shout. Ian burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile. "Now, Jared. You need to knock it off! We gotta plan for a raid". Then Melanie's voice chimed in "Come on in you guys, everyone is decent". When we entered the room, Uncle Jeb, Jaime, Kyle and Brandt were already there. Again I laughed and whispered to Ian trying to remember how Melanie had said it "get your mind out of the gutter" Ian was quick to respond with "It's your fault". Ian wasn't lying about the room, it was more long than what it was wide and the ceiling slowly slanted until it touched the ground. It was beautiful.

"All right, everyone settle down!" Uncle Jeb announced. "We are running low on supplies and we need a raid" Raids made me nervous, most times I went. It's those few times that I didn't go and Ian did scared me more than anything else. Almost as much as when I first came here with Melanie searching for Jared and Jaime. "Wanda, Ian, Melanie, Jared, and Brandt are going on this trip. We have more space now, with more storage, so the more you get the less we have to do raids. So we have to make this a good one kids." Uncle Jeb paused "You should leave tonight, in fact the sooner the better because Nate and his boys will be leaving soon and I don't like all this activity"

As Ian, Jared, and Brandt went to go pack for the trip I decided I should go clean up because I was usually the one to go into stores. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and what I needed and set for the pool. I knew the caves and tunnels so well by now I can easily navigate through them, as I walked through the great room I noticed Burns sitting by himself. "Hey Wanda, was hoping I would bump into you soon" I froze, not in fear, but that I didn't know what to expect. "Hello Burns" was all I managed to say.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm going to make this as easy as possible. When I ask you what I need to ask, I want you to keep in mind that I am grateful for Lacey. As you know now, she is my partner now…" his voice started to trail and I knew where this question was going and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Burns, it's a long story I-"

"Why though? Why did you have to teach the humans? Why couldn't you have just done it yourself? Removing a Soul from it's host is just…._wrong_"

"Burns, I had to give Melanie back, there was no other way"

As Burns started to rebut my explanation, Lacey strode over and sat in his lap. "What's going on guys?"

"We were just chatting, Wanda best of luck on the raid. Be safe."

On that note I went on my way. I went through the motions I getting ready for the trip but my thoughts weighed heavily on Burns. Why did this bother him? Surely he can understand and honestly I don't see how it's any of his business. For the few times in my human life, I am feeling angry. I hate angry. Angry is ugly and not who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanda, Wanda…WANDERER!" My head snapped to attention at the sound of Melanie's shouting.

"I'm sorry Mel, I was thinking" it was the only answer I could think of.

I needed to focus, we are on a raid. "We're almost there Wanda. Are you ready?" Brandt asked. "Yes Brandt, I will be fine." As I said this, I glanced at Ian and I immediately saw the look of concern on his face. "Sweetheart, is everything ok?" I can't get him distracted, we can't lose focus. I gave him the biggest smile that I could and said "Of course everything is perfect, I was just daydreaming" and before he could realize I was lying I rushed in to kiss him. I loved the way his lips felt as I started to melt into him. It was so easy to do, all my worries disappear when I'm in his arms.

"Uh em..uh em"

"Someone please give Jared some water, his throat sounds dry" Ian said as he pulled me in closer.

I could almost feel Melanie's eyes roll "O'Shea knock it off, we got a mission to complete. Geez, really, ok you can stop now. Will you stop if I promise a hotel tonight?" Now that got my attention and I broke apart, it's funny how a hot shower can get you excited. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. I have yet to figure out how to control this body in front of my family. Then I realized it was time to compose myself. I can do this; I've done this a thousand times before. Our last stop of the day was the pharmacy. Mel and I were going in together as we always did to make things easier.

As we entered the pharmacy we each filled up our carts with the usual necessities. I have to admit, it was nice having toothpaste and a toothbrush again and I know the people in caves were happy about that too. Deodorant was another small thing that I've come to appreciate, and anyone who has smelled Kyle after working in the fields appreciated it as well. The trip was almost done and Mel and I nodded to each other to check out. Then something grabbed my attention above Melanie's head. Mel looked quizzically and followed my gaze.

Contacts, how simple. After all the raids we have never thought about this. Different colors, as it seems vanity did not die with humanity. Mel was thinking the same thing I was. This can help us so much on our raids, or it can help me look a bit more normal and not scare the humans as they see me for the first time. The possibilities flashed in my brain. I chose a green set of contacts, almost an emerald green. Of course Mel chose the lightest shade of blue to match the silver of a soul's eyes. We checked out and Mel stopped before we got to the door.

"Hey let's mess with the guys and see if they'll notice" Mel proposed. I thought it was a great idea and we rummaged through our bags and put the contacts in. As I turned to Mel to see her eyes, I stopped in astonishment. Memories flipped through my head of me looking into my reflection. Mel's reflection.

"Melanie, this isn't such a good idea. Jared is going to be upset and he might panic" I could see my logic sinking in. "Your right Wanda, keep yours in though. I wanna see Ian's face"

We loaded our bags into the back of the jeep the guys didn't notice. _Men._ It wasn't until we were on the street when Jared noticed. "Hey Wanda, do you guys want to stop and get a milk-WHOA!"

"Jared! You're going to kill us! Pay attention to the road!" Mel grabbed the steering wheel and began to laugh.

"Mel, her eyes. _What happened?" _Jared managed to get out. At that moment Ian grabbed my jaw and forced my face to face him. Then I saw the panic and pain surface. Oh no, I've hurt Ian. "Is she..." As I started to say something to soothe him, Mel beat me to it. "Oh good grief O'Shea, cool it will ya? We found contacts" Melanie then put in her contacts to show the guys. I thought Jared was going to wreck the jeep again. Brandt actually threatened to make Jared pull over so he could drive.

" .OUT!" Wow, I didn't expect Jared to act like this. "Wanda, you too" Ian said beside me. Now I was stunned. This was not the reaction that Mel and I were expecting from these guys. Mel started to explain the purpose of the contacts, the vehicle was silent except for her voice and you could feel the tension so thick in the air.

As we pulled into the hotel parking lot Mel had stopped speaking. Jared turned the jeep off, he was shaking. Had I made his life so miserable when I was in Melanie to deserve a reaction like this or was it just simple fear of Melanie being a host again that caused this? After a few moments Jared finally spoke "Mel, Wanda I understand the logic of the contacts. I accept the reasoning and it's a good idea. It was not a good idea to spring them up on us like that. Brandt, you're on guard duty with the jeep tonight. Mel, put your contacts in. We are about to test them out. We are getting separate rooms. You go in first Mel and Wanda will be right behind you in case anything goes wrong."

"Now wait a minute Jared, we need to think this through" Brandt spoke up. "We can't risk getting caught by Seekers to test this out, think of home"

"I am thinking of home. It's not dark yet so the light wouldn't be expected to reflect as much. Melanie, you can do this"

"Oh I know I can, Wanda let's go"

Mel and I walked into the hotel lobby. We walked right up to the service desk together "Hello, my name is Crystal of Castles and this is my friend Lily of the Moon. We would like two rooms please." Her confidence was amazing.

"Of course, would you ladies be needing anything else?" The kind soul asked.

"No thank you, we are on a long journey to visit the Grand Canyon and we are quite tired. We are excited to see the beauty of the land. We have come from Tennessee and we had seen pictures. Have you been?"

The soul just smiled "Yes, my partner and I have visited many times. It's very lovely."

Mel yawned and asked "Lily are you ready for rest?"

I was awestruck and the only thing I could do was nod my head. Melanie has never spoken this much before to a soul outside our community and she was amazing.

Ian and I got one room together and of course Mel and Jared got the other. I was so happy to take a long hot shower. I took my time letting the water run through my hair and onto my back. The simple things to make me happy. I reluctantly turned the water off and wrapped myself in the soft towels. I opened the bathroom door to let Ian know it was his turn. Ian was laying on the bed mumbling again about the Souls TV programming and then he noticed me noticing him.

"Wanda, sweetheart come sit with me"

All of the sudden I felt the shyness creeping over my body as I made my way and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't mad about the contacts. It just scared me" as he spoke he gently caressed my arm and I felt the trail of tingles down my arm.

"I just can't imagine life without you." He was sitting up now and I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again" I was becoming disoriented as he started kissing my shoulder.

"Ian, I'm so sorry, I never ment…" He crushed his mouth upon mine and I quickly became absorbed in him. I found my hands wrapped in his hair pulling him closer and a low growl came from the back of his throat. Then suddenly I found myself taking of his shirt and my hands found his smooth muscles. I felt as if I was on fire and Ian was my only source of water to put these flames out. My towel came off exposing my body as he pulled me under him and his lips found places that they had not found before. "Wanda, you don't have too…" I didn't give him the chance to finish. I began kissing him as much as I could.

I only thought I knew what it like to be human. I know what it is to be human. My life now felt as if it truly began and I knew that I was going to spend it with my one true partner.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel myself waking up and I could Ian's breath on my neck. As I woke in Ian's arms I felt blissful. I could feel Ian stirring beside of and I rolled so I could face him. "Wanda, is everything ok?" What a way to great me this morning! "Everything is more than ok. Ian everything is so much more than what I imagined it to be" That must have been a good answer because he covered my mouth with his and the fever quickly rose up through my body once again.

"Wanda, we need to stop. Today we go home." Ian broke apart from me but I wasn't ready to let go. "Wanda, please, we have all time in the world. Home" As my mind began to clear his words registered with me. Home! We have been away for almost a month. I jumped from the bed and began to laugh. I had to struggle not to look at Ian's body as I pulled him from the bed. "Come on Ian, let's get ready! I'm ready for home!" I took a hot shower, I knew it would be my last one for a long time and I wanted to take advantage of it. As I was letting the water beat down on my head I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. "I just can't help it" Ian said as he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in. I didn't have time to respond as he grabbed me around the waist and crushed his mouth against his. He spun me around and lifted me so that my legs were around his waist and the shower wall supported my back.

We were finally getting dressed. I had to distract myself from Ian. I focused on home and I thought of Jaime, Trudy, Lily and then Lacey. "Ian, Burns is upset that I showed Doc how to remove the souls from humans." Ian's face was in shock and he managed to say "_Why?_ If you wouldn't have shown Doc, then he wouldn't have Lacey?"

"Ian it's a little complicated. The knowledge I gave Doc is well, sacred to Souls. We are never to remove a soul without permission or an emergency. I don't know Ian, I tried to explain it him and that it was the only way I could give Melanie back"

"Wanda I wouldn't worry about it too much. Burns will understand when we tell him the story." He walked over and put his arms around me "Besides, how often do we see him? Babe, he was probably just curious about it. Don't worry. Come on let's go home"

We have gotten into a routine. We kept our storage truck hidden outside of Tucson to help keep a low profile. It's easier for us to fill the jeep up and to move the supplies to the storage truck. Fewer vehicles to travel in and it won't attract attention. Once we had reached the alcove where the truck was hidden we all exited the jeep thankful to stretch our legs.

_Click._ "Hold it right there". I froze in fear and I realized it was Jared's voice. As the rest of us rushed to the back of the storage truck, what I saw stopped me in my tracks and Ian rushed forward. "Rowan! You're alive!" The girl had pale skin, long dark hair that was matted in places, and very clear sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. I felt the jealousy rise up into my throat as Ian grabbed her and twirled her. "Oh Ian!" the girl broke into sobs that were uncontrollable "It's ok sweetheart, you're safe now. Shhhh."

"Ian, we need to move. We are out in the open." Melanie said with a sharp tone. Ian finally looked up and he caught my eyes. "Oh, guys this is Rowan. This is Jodi's cousin" with a laugh he said "practically like sisters. Rowan this is Jared, Melanie, Brandt, and my partner Wanda." As he said my name he took my hand and kissed me on the forehead. Then Rowan noticed my eyes. "Ian! She's, she's not human!"

Melanie, my sister who was so overprotected of me spoke up first. Her eyes narrowed and she used the tone in her voice that can only be described as frightening. "Wanda is more human than any human that I've ever met. She is our friend, my sister. So either shut up and get into the jeep or go die in the dessert."

Jared put his arms across Mel's shoulder and looked at me. I couldn't hide my smile, it was nice to hear her say those words and no matter how many times she said them. Mel and I will always have that indescribable bond.

Wordlessly Rowan got into the jeep with a look of astonishment on her face. Brandt drove the storage truck and Mel opted to ride with him, she looked clearly annoyed. Jared drove the jeep. We rode in silence with me gripping Ian's hand as tightly as I could. I was still unclear of the relationship with Ian and Rowan, and I didn't want to know. "So, Rowan" Jared interrupted my thoughts "what exactly are you doing in the dessert and how did you find the storage truck?"

Rowan sighed very wearily "I was in the dessert because the Seekers discovered the place where I was staying. There was an old abandoned ranch outside of Tuscan where I was staying. I went out to get supplies and when I returned the Seekers were there. I had no choice but to go into the dessert. My supplies ran out last night and I stumbled onto this alcove looking for shelter for the night and to my surprise there was a truck. Guys, I'm sorry, I took a bottle of water and some food"

Jared sighed "It's ok, we're not mad uh, Ian we are close to home. Now might be a good time to tell her about Sunny."

Rowan turned to Ian with a look of curiosity on her face. "Row, you need to stay calm as I tell you this. There is no need to get worked up" Her eyes slanted and very harshly she said "Spit it out O'Shea, it irks me when you don't just spit things out. Spare my feelings"

Ian laughed "Nothing has changed there." Ian caught me gaze and sighed. "Kyle went to get Jodi, only it wasn't Jodi anymore" Ian told Rowan the whole story, he left out no detail. I realized that Ian had become a very good story teller and I loved him instantly that much more for it. Rowan listened intently and did not interrupt. Her face remained neutral and suddenly it crumpled and she broke down into tears. "Ian" she sobbed. Instantly Ian and I moved as one to give her comfort. "I've been alone for four years. Four years Ian, I thought I was the only human left." The tears were uncontrollable for her now "I'm only fifteen, I'm supposed to be in high school, looking forward to prom!" Rowan buried her head into Ian's shoulder and just sobbed.

I helplessly looked at Jared and he mouthed "Fifteen, wow". Obviously being alone has aged this girl quickly. Then I did the math, Rowan was just a child when Ian and Jodi knew her. Then I understood, more like Jodi's little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

We had made it home and the relief washed over me. "Melanie! Jared!" Jaime ran into Mel's arms and it felt like home. "Hey Mel! I missed you hope you brought some chocolate. I've been missing that a lot lately and Oh!" Jaime's voice trailed off as he notice Rowan standing between Ian and I. Jaime's face turned a bright red and he instantly squared his shoulders "And It's so quite around here now Lacey is with Burns." I have a funny feeling that's not what he was going to say.

"Jaime can you go get Kyle and Sunny for us?" Ian asked. Jaime nodded wordlessly bolted to get Kyle. Ian burst out laughing, Jared and Melanie joined in. I looked at Ian confused. Had I missed the joke? I looked at Rowan and her face was bright red. I looked at Ian in frustration this time. "I think Jaime likes Rowan" he whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered up to his, I am so dense. Ian laughed again kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on guys, let's get something to eat." Jared was so good at knowing when I was uncomfortable. As we made our way down through the kitchen, Sunny and Kyle rounded the corner. "Rowan!" Sunny darted toward Rowan and then we heard the smack.

Ouch! I know how that feels. Ian and Jared quickly restrained Rowan and I tended to Sunny crying on the floor. I lifted Sunny's chin to get a better look at her face. Blood trickled from her nose and her eyes had already started to blacken underneath. I sighed, this is a sign we all know too well. Her nose is probably broken. "I'll take her to Doc"

As I helped Sunny up I could hear Kyle raising his voice "You didn't have to hit her!"

"Kyle I didn't mean too, I didn't want it hugging me! You don't understand. That thing is not our Jodes!" Rowan was crying again. I let Ian and Kyle handle Rowan. I was tired. All these human emotions were taking a toll on me today. Thank goodness I ran into Jaime "Jaime can you take Sunny to Doc, I need lay down"

"Sure thing Wanda, you ok? Sure you dont need to see Doc too?"

"I'm fine Jaime, just tired, I didn't sleep well last night"

"Ok Wanda, just get some rest."

I headed through the tunnels toward our room. I kept my eyes down. For some reason I just didn't feel like talking to anyone and for the first time in a long time I just wanted to be alone. I finally made it to our room and pulled the curtain back and I let my body fall to the mattress. I felt my eyelids get very heavy and I felt the sleep come gratefully.

I felt gentle fingers brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Wanda" the voice whispered. "Wanda, you need to wake up and eat honey". I knew this voice too well. "Ian, how long have I been asleep?"

"For awhile sweetheart, I'm sorry. I should of known how tired you would be." I hated seeing him punish himself. I scowled at this. "Ian don't be sorry, I was just tired. All the emotions take a toll on my mind in it just makes me tired" It was Ian's turn to scowl "Emotions? Is everything ok?" Why was he constantly worried if everything was ok? "Everything is perfect Ian! I wish you would stop asking. You act as if someone is going to pull the rug out from under us at any moment! I was just tired, you have to think about all the emotions that I have felt in the past twenty four hours. Fear, love, jealousy…it becomes a sensory overload!" Uh, oh, his scowl deepened. "Jealousy?!" he asked.

Suddenly my hands became very interesting." I thought you and Rowan…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Ian gently put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his. I met his eyes and I was relieved to see the look of relief in his eyes turn to tenderness. "Wanda, you silly girl, I love only you" and he kissed me ever so gently on the tip of my nose. "Let's get you something to eat"

Only a few were in the kitchen when Ian and I arrived. Food was good tonight because of the raid. We had gotten a slew of lunchmeat and bread. Ham, turkey and roast beef sandwiches were being served for dinner. I sat at our usual table as Ian went and got our sandwiches. Kyle and Sunny entered and Sunny's face looked bad, despite looking awful Sunny smiled and waved. "Oh, it's not so bad. Doc gave me some No Pain". That explains why she's so giddy.

Ian and Kyle sat with our food and my stomach growled at the sight of the sandwiches. "And this is where we eat, are you hungry?" I couldn't help but smile. Jaime was giving Rowan the tour, I approved. Jaime needed someone his own age to talk to and I couldn't think of a better person to help Rowan adjust. I noticed Sunny had curled herself into Kyle's arm and he was trying to coax her out. It was Jaime of course who made her smile and start eating again. "Well Sunny, I guess you and Kyle are meant to be together. You both like having your nose broken". Rowan looked down in shame. "Oh don't worry about it Rowan, I'm fine" Sunny said cheerfully.

People were really starting to flow in and the mood became light and conversational. I was glad to be home. Jared and Melanie even found their way. Jared had inserted himself between Jaime and Rowan forcing them to scoot and make room for him. I just laughed as Mel sat across from me. I knew enough to know what Jared was doing. "So have we found a place for Rowan to stay yet?" Mel asked.

"Yep" Jaime responded "I thought she could have Ian and Wanda's old room". That worked out well. I suppose Ian and I moved to our new space just in time. Rowan cleared her throat to get our attention. "Um, Sunny, I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

Sunny being Sunny happily responded "It's ok! I don't know why I rushed at you, It was like I couldn't control myself and I needed to hug you"

Out of the corner of my eye, Kyle stiffened. Mel and I locked eyes. We knew this all too well and memories of my first few days crashed through my head. I knew Melanie was experiencing the same thing as I was. Melanie was the first to respond. "Um, Sunny, you couldn't control yourself? Was it Jodi?" Sunny knitted her eyebrows together, tears started to spring to her eyes "I, I don't know. I'm not sure. I've been looking , honest Mel!"

"It's ok, Sunny" I chimed in "Can you feel Jodi now?"

Sunny knitted her eyebrows together again "Wanda it's just me, I'm trying to find her!"

Kyle instinctively patted her shoulders trying to console Sunny. "Shhh…it's ok, you'll find her. Don't cry Sunny. It's ok."

Life went on. Rowan adjusted well and was at Jaime's side whenever she could. Jaime became very busy these days. Uncle Jeb, Jared, and Melanie were always sending him on useless tasks to keep him busy. Rowan was always sent in the opposite direction, to the kitchen to help with the bread or to help Trudy and Sharon with the laundry. I wondered why they were doing this. Jaime and Rowan always tried to find time together. I didn't understand the need to keep them separated.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so grateful to have spotted the contacts. It made less of a need to leave my home, Melanie can easily take my place now. Ian still went on raids and Sunny agreed to let Kyle go on raids because I was staying behind. Kyle was ready to go too. He said he missed the thrill of it. The need for a raid wasn't really necessary because we had stocked up so well on the last trip; it was Kyle who pushed the issue. "To keep things replenished" he says. I knew better though. He needed to get out and think about things for awhile and it's been months since he's been out.

Ian, Jared, Mel, and Kyle have been gone two days now. This raid was supposed to be "short and sweet". Sunny was by my side constantly and I understood more why he needed a break. Sunny and I were headed to the bathing room for a much long needed soak. As we entered the dark space two figures were in the pool in a very passionate kiss. As my eyes adjusted I noticed the profile of the male, I would know that profile anywhere. Before I could shout Sunny's voice boomed throughout the room. "Rowan Lynn McGee, JUST EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?!" I turned in shock as Sunny looked at me with wide eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Jodi?" was all I could muster. Sunny dropped her bag and bolted out of the room.

I looked back at Jaime and Rowan stunned in disbelief as they scrambled out of the pool. "We have to find her, now!" I had to add "And I suggest you two split up for now "Jaime and Rowan guiltily looked at each other. I went to find Uncle Jeb and Doc, I had to tell them what happened and we needed to find Sunny. Fortunately they were both in the kitchen, the first place I looked. I quickly told them what happened and Jeb's immediate reaction was cursing under his breath at Jaime.

I head for my hole, where I was kept when I first got here. It was a good place to think. I'm glad I trusted my instinct because that's where I found her.

"…and you see that's how we came here. Kyle rescued us, well, really you."

I paused to listen almost feeling guilty for eaves dropping.

"No, I didn't! Look you can see here, no Jodi, right here"

I can only imagine what Jodi was accusing Sunny of.

"Oh, but I don't want to go. Wanda got to stay with Ian! I love Kyle, not the way you love Kyle, but please don't make me go Jodi!"

Now was a good time to interrupt. I knew she had found Jodi.

"Sunny, Jodi? Everything is ok, come on out now. No one is upset with you. We need to tell the others that you are safe. "

I led Sunny into the game room. This is a neutral space to gather everyone. As I made sure Sunny was comfortable I noticed her eyebrows were knitted together and she was concentrating. "Jodi is talking to you?" Sunny looked up at me and I can see the bewilderment in her eyes. "Yes, she's flipping through my memories. It's…it's hard listening to her." I smiled at her "I understand, just hang in there ok".

It was easy to find everyone I needed to find and I directed them to the game room. Uncle Jeb and I were the last arrive. I wasn't surprised to see Jaime and Rowan holding hands. "I hear we have ourselves another pickle here" Jeb said after accessing the situation.

"Uncle Jeb, Rowan and I are practically adults. We both have survived this long. We deserve a chance to be together" Jaime started.

"Oh no you don't you little perv!" Sunny/Jodi shouted.

As we looked at Sunny in stunned silence she clasped her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide in fear. Jeb didn't look surprised one bit at this reaction. He's seen it before.

"Now Jaime, you more than anyone else, knows the rules which is –"

"My house, my rules" Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it kid. I'm on your side for the most part. I agree with the part of surviving and a chance to be together, but neither one of you is eighteen yet, therefore my rule is you two will not be together without adult supervision until Jared and Melanie get back. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" they both mumbled.

"Now as for you, young lady" Jeb said as he turned to Sunny/Jodi. "Jodi, you wouldn't of come back if it wasn't for Jaime and his, well, hormones for a lack of better term. Show a bit of gratitude." Sunny's eyes flittered to Jaime and her forehead crinkled. Sunny looked at me for help "How do you make her stop yelling, it's hurting my head?" I couldn't help but laugh and I knelt down in front of her.

"Hey Jodi, please calm down. We'll figure it out I promise, Kyle will be home soon. It will all be ok."

"She is so violent Wanda" her voice dropped to a whisper "she wants to hurt Jaime!"

"She'll calm down and no one is going to hurt anyone"

"All right, everyone to bed, lights out. Oh no you two nice try, Jaime sleep in Jared and Melanie's room for now. I don't even want you two in the same area"

Jaime sighed and rolled his eyes again "Night Row" and he leaned in and kissed her and then "Ouch!" Jaime turned accusatory toward Uncle Jeb but we were already staring at Sunny in shock once again. Sunny was looking at her hand in awe and her head shot up. "Oh Jaime, I'm sorry! I would never, Jodi did it, I'm so sorry" and she broke down in tears. "Can you just get her to calm down ok? I'm not gonna be doing anything to get in trouble." Jaime pleaded with her.

Jaime and I walked through to our tunnel. Uncle Jeb and Doc stayed and talked to Sunny/Jodi. Why did they have to go on a raid now? Of all times for this to happen?

"It's not fair Wanda! You get to be with Ian, Jared and Melanie, Doc and Sharon. Hell even Lacey and Burns! Row and I deserve a chance to be happy too Wanda!"

"Jaime" I thought to choose my words carefully relying heavily on Melanie's memories. "No one is denying you the right to be happy. You two are just so young and it's just inappropriate"

Jaime sighed. I know he's going to fight and argue this. I didn't have the energy for this fight either. "Jaime, please don't fight Uncle Jeb on this. I'm tired and we need to rest." Jaime sighed trying not to admit defeat. "Hey kid" and I pulled him in for a hug "It's ok, you know everything always works out. Look at me and Mel if you don't believe me"

Jaime looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Wanda, it's nice to have two sisters you know. Night" Before I could respond Jamie ducked into Jared and Melanie's room. So Jaime thought of me as his sister that made me feel good. Despite the day, I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Ian returning to my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I hate feeling angry. Two weeks they have been gone. Whatever happened to short and sweet? Why hadn't they come home? I realized that I was punching the dough instead of kneading it. I stopped for a moment appalled at myself for being violent. "Hey there cutie" Ian! I ran to him and jumped into his arms. I smothered him with kisses and rubbed dough in his hair but I didn't care. He was home and he was safe. After a few minutes I asked "Where's Kyle?" Ian looked me quizzically "Unloading the storage truck. Why?"

"Sunny found Jodi" Ian stared at me in disbelief "Wanda are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. But it's the way Sunny found her that's amazing" I told him the story as we rushed through the tunnels to find Kyle, Melanie and Jared. Ian started laughing. "What's so funny Ian?" I asked him not understanding why he was laughing. "Wanda, Jaime is a Stryder. We all know that they can be just as stubborn as us O'Shea's. Do you really think that he's gonna give up?" I contemplated Ian's words and I let them stay there for a moment. "You're right, he deserves to be happy Ian, he deserves love"

As we reached the storage area I was surprised to find Nate and Burns there helping offload the supplies. Nate nodded our way "Ian, Wanda". "Hey guys, how are you?"

Before anyone could answer and before we could tell Kyle about Jodi, Jamie, Rowan and Sunny came into the room. "Kyle! " Sunny ran to Kyle and began kissing him. This is something that none of us have ever seen her do before. Kyle was taken by surprise and as well as the rest of us and he gave in. The next thing we heard is "NO!" from Sunny and she had punched him square in the jaw.

"What the hell Sunny!" Kyle shouted as he rubbed his jaw. Sunny burst into tears "Kyle, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me!" I started to explain but Jared had guessed already and was doubled over laughing. "Uh Jared" I started to say and he looked at me with tears of laughter rolling down his face. "Hold on a sec Wanda" After he composed himself and not very well at that. "How about that for a role reversal?" and burst out laughing again. "Not funny Jared" Melanie hissed and stormed out of the room. "Aww Mel, don't be mad baby. I'm sorry" His apologies faded as he followed her out of the room.

Well this isn't going anything like I thought it was going to be. "Kyle, Sunny found Jodi" Ian said for me, I knew he could feel my frustration and my anxiety. "I kind of figured that one out bro." Kyle said sarcastically. I sighed and this was going nowhere fast. I had to say something "Sunny, it's ok, don't cry. Kyle isn't mad or upset with you. See, he's even smiling." Sunny looked up at Kyle, and he was smiling.

"Hey Jodi, how ya doing sweetheart?"

Sunny was concentrating very hard and she smiled "She's says she loves you and missed you. She wants to know what took you so long?"

Before Kyle could answer I looked around the room. Jaime had his arms around Rowan and they both had wide grins on their faces and Rowan had tears in her eyes. Nate seemed to be in shock, I'm pretty sure that he had never experienced this much drama in his cell. We had grown used to these antics here. Burns had a scowl on his face and he was very clearly not happy. "Um guys, why don't we go find Mel and Jared. We all need to sit down together and discuss this as a family." I managed to blurt out. For some reason I was uncomfortable having Nate and Burns witness this intimate moment.

"You're right Wanda. Nate, Burns don't worry about the rest of the truck. I'll send some of the other guys to finish up for us ok. Why don't you go clean up and I bet Trudy will fix you something to eat if you ask her nicely" Kyle said tenderly. Now I was confused, this is not the same Kyle that I had come to know. He has been civil with me, especially since he had found Sunny, but he never agreed with me and spoke with me in that tone of voice.

We found Mel and Jared in their room and both of them were smiling. Uncle Jeb had already known what had happened and he was there with them. Their room was so big that all nine of us fit in comfortably with plenty of space. Mel scowled at Jaime and Rowan holding hands, Jared put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Mel nodded and her face relaxed a bit.

Uncle Jeb started our family meeting and told our raiders the events of the past two weeks. Jaime, Rowan, and I interjected whenever we could. Once they were finished, a silence filled the air Kyle was the first to speak. "We have to take Sunny to Doc. It's only fair Jeb. We have to give Jodi back her body" Kyle looked at Jared and the exchange was brotherly. Jared understood. Sunny broke into tears and buried her head in her hands.

"Kyle, it's not that simple. There's a problem" I said as gingerly as I could. "Jodi isn't strong enough. Sunny has a hard time keeping her there. The first night and today was the strongest I've seen her. Sunny has been with Jaime and Rowan constantly trying to keep Jodi. What if we do take Sunny out and she can't come back?"

Kyle snapped his head up in anger. "Wanda that's a load of crap! What about Candy? The Healer didn't even hear her and Candy is just fine now!"

Melanie interjected before I can rebut "Kyle, she's not saying that we can't give Jodi back. She's saying we need to wait. I was the strongest when I was with those that I love. We need to give Jodi a chance."

Sunny spoke up "But I don't want to go! You guys are my family too! It's not fair! Wanda got to stay too!" She sobbed.

Kyle turned in anger at Sunny "That's not your body Sunny! We can find you another body and you can stay just like Wanda! You can't expect to keep something that isn't yours!"

Uncle Jeb had kept silent for a long time. The tension was thick in the air and the only noise in the room was Sunny crying uncontrollably. "All right everyone. Calm down. This is nothing that can't be fixed. Sunny you can stay, we like you too kiddo, but we have to make sure that Jodi is strong first. Kyle it's not fair to Sunny that we keep on removing her, and we don't know the effects that it can have on the mind yet. You know as well as anyone that this has been a trial by error situation trying to remove Souls. We don't need to complicate things by rushing"

Kyle dropped his head in defeat. He knew Jeb was right. Kyle put his arms around Sunny and tried to console her. I felt helpless and I didn't like this feeling I hated to see Sunny suffer. We had not expected this to happen and we had given up on Sunny finding Jodi. Mel cleared her throat "There is one more thing we need to discuss. Jaime, Rowan"

"Jaime, I'm not mom I can't be her, but I'm your sister and I love you. "She said tenderly and her tone changed sternly "but you listen to me and you better pay attention. I have no problem with you and Rowan being together. I have a problem with you guys being _together._ You both will go to class with Sharon. You both will do your chores; you will not be in her room alone. So help me Jaime if I catch you sneaking around I will shoot you myself and I expect others to do the same." Mel said pointedly as she looked around the room.

Now that did go better than what I expected. Jaime was grinning and he said "Fair enough!" he turned to Rowan and kissed her. Mel threw a pillow at them and said "Ugh, not in front of me! I'm not ready for this!" Everyone was laughing now, even Sunny/ Jodi smiled through the tears.

"All right, I've had enough of this mushy crap. I'm out" Uncle Jeb laughed as he left the room. Everything felt normal again and I sighed happily in Ian's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, my stomach was doing somersaults. I stayed in the bed next to Ian hoping the nausea would pass. It wasn't going to. I bolted up from the bed and ran for the stream. "Wanda?" I heard Ian mumble as I ran from the room. It felt as if everything I had ever eaten was exiting my body and when I thought it just might be over I felt Ian brushing my hair and pulling it back from my face. "Wanda baby are you ok?" I managed to nod confirming to myself that this was over. "Come on let's go see Doc" Ian scooped me in his arms and I had to bury my face in his chest with my eyes tightly closed to keep the world from spinning.

When we reached the hospital Doc looked up in surprise "What's wrong?" Right when he spoke I got sick all over Ian. "Oh! Lay her down"

"I'm fine Doc, I just don't feel so well" I sputtered out. Ian stood protectively over my cot and I smiled weakly at him. I don't want him to worry about me.

Doc gently checked me. "Ian she's fine, seems like she just has the stomach ache" I managed to open my eyes in time to see Doc give Ian an odd look. Sometimes I wish Mel was still in my head to interpret these things for me. "Take her back to your room, she's fine"

"Wanda I want you to rest for the next few days, don't argue. The chores will get done."Doc instructed me. I wasn't going to argue, this sounded great to me.

Ian bent to pick me up, "I'm fine the spinning has stopped. I think I can walk now"

The trek back to our room had never felt this long and when we made it back I was so thankful to slump down on the bed. Ian made sure I was comfortable "I'm going to clean up and get us some breakfast. Rest, love" That wasn't hard to do he wasn't even out of the room yet when I could feel sleep crashing in waves over me.

Everyone was concerned and visited me all throughout the day. Jaime and Rowan had borrowed a deck of cards and was making a feeble attempt at teaching me poker. By the afternoon I was feeling much better and was ready to do my chores. "Oh no you don't!" Ian said firmly "Doc said for you to rest and that's exactly what you're going to do!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Ian, I'm fine!" I insisted, but he wasn't going to budge. We did compromise that I could walk around and visit but I wasn't "allowed" to do any work. Sometimes he's just a little too overprotective, but that's why I loved him.

The next morning the same events unfolded and Ian held my hair back from my face. I was so thankful that they had found this stream so close to our room. He insisted that I didn't rest enough and I insisted that I was fine. It was probably from all the emotions that I have been dealing with over the past few weeks that have just taken a toll on my body. Ian didn't believe me. He begged me to stay in our room and rest. I agreed. I didn't want Ian unhappy.

This morning was worse, I couldn't stop getting sick. Ian rushed to the hospital wing and returned with Doc and Candy. They helped me back to the bed and quickly checked me over. Doc had just finished checking my pulse when he said to Candy "I'll think I'll let you handle this one" and gave her a wink. I looked at Ian all confused as Doc exited our room.

Candy cleared her throat "Ian, Wanda, um. Have you guys thought about having children?" I looked at Ian in surprise and he was just as surprised as I was. "Well, no, not really. We've never discussed it before." Candy laughed at Ian's response "Now might be a good time Ian. You're going to be a daddy." Ian fell to the bed next to me and started crying. I looked at Candy and she was smiling, I was confused, I couldn't understand why Ian was crying. "Congrats Wanda, I'll let you two talk about it" Candy hugged us both.

After she left the room I softly asked Ian "Good or bad?"

Ian looked at me with his big blue eyes "Good!" relief washed over me and he asked "Good or bad?"

I smiled at him "Good!" I was going to be a mother. My heart fluttered at this thought and I was so very happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Ian, I'm scared. What if I won't be a good mother? What if our child will resent me for being a Soul?"

Ian chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart. You are going to be a perfect mother and no one could ever resent you." He kissed me, and I was so very glad that Ian was my partner. We sat on the bed together holding each other for the longest time. "Ian, remember that time when we were on the raid and we seen the mother and father souls with a human child?"

"I remember sweetheart"

"If we have a girl I want her to be named 'Hope'" I felt Ian squeeze me tighter he kissed my forehead and said "that sounds perfect". Then our stomachs growled at the same time, we both burst out laughing and he pulled me up from the bed "Come on, let's go get us some lunch"

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen and my world couldn't be any better. The onion soup and bread smelt wonderful today and the closer we got I realized how hungry I was. We sat down with our family happily. "Feeling better today Wanda?" Rowan asked. I smiled "Much better thank you" I could feel the relief cover our family and it made me happy that they cared that much for me.

"You know what made you sick?" Jaime asked. I could feel the heat rising to my face and turning red. "Yes, Jaime" I looked down into my soup suddenly embarrassed and I couldn't figure out why.

"Oh hell" I heard Ian say "might as well get this out there, there are no secrets in these caves. " Ian grabbed my hand protectively and announced with a big grin on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

The room fell silent. I could feel every set of eyes on me and Ian and I was afraid to look up. I seen Aunt Maggie storm out room from the corner of my eye followed by Sharon. I could feel the awkwardness and the tension.

"Atta boy!" I heard Kyle say and I looked up in time to see him slap Ian on the back. I looked around at the faces of my family and was relieved not to see anger. I was worried most about Jared and Melanie because I knew how they felt about having children but they were smiling. "We figured it was going to happen sooner or later" and Melanie gave me a hug. Then she smiled at me and said "I'm gonna be an aunt! How great is that!" Aunt Melanie that sounded good to me. We hugged each other for a long time and when we pulled back she had tears in her eyes. She turned her head at Jaime and sternly said "Don't go getting any bright ideas kid". We laughed, my family was happy as I was.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're doing great Wanda" Candy said. I was in the hospital and Candy was doing a checkup. I little bump was forming on my belly and every day I was becoming more excited. Ian squeezed my hand "I told you so" and gave me a wink. I was so happy and the caves were buzzing because the last child to be born was Freedom. It had only been a few weeks since we found out and life for me and Ian was good. My friends reverted back to their old behavior. Taking the dishes from me and relieving from my work. This time around I didn't mind so much. I was frequently tired.

Doc was concerned with my body being so little that it would be hard for me to carry the baby. I was doing well though but I was ordered to visit Doc and Candy every other day. I didn't mind though, I knew they were doing their best to make me comfortable.

Jaime and Rowan were behaving themselves and I was so happy to see Jaime happy. Jaime had found love and started teasing Uncle Jeb calling him grandpa. Uncle Jeb always smiled and winked at me and walked away shaking his head. Jodi was present in Sunny more and a raid was planned to get Sunny a new body. Jaime, Rowan, Jared and Melanie were going to go. Melanie insisted because my clothes were no longer fitting me and I was wearing Jaime's old sweatpants. Her argument was that maybe someone else might need maternity clothes one day.

As Ian and I left the hospital we walked toward the great room to help with the harvest Ian refused to let me help, not wanting to argue with him I sat on a blanket at the edge of the field.

"Ian! Ian! Jared! Jeb!" Kyle ran into the room. Everyone looked up in surprise. "She's gone Ian! Jodi's gone!" Ian ran to his brother "It's ok, Sunny will find her again. We already know that sometimes this happens. Don't pa-"

"No you idiot! Sunny is gone! She took off with Jodi's body!"

Jeb looked worried "We don't know if she took off with Jodi's body. Let's not jump to conclusions. All right everyone start looking!" Jeb turned to Kyle "When was the last time you seen her?"

Kyle was frantic "I don't know, an hour maybe two. I laid down for a nap and when I woke up she was gone." Kyle's eyes swept across the great room hoping that he had missed her.

It was Jared who spoke "Kyle, have you checked the stream by the bathing pool?"

"No!" Kyle pushed Jared "No! Don't say that! I'm not losing her again!" He kept pushing Jared and tears had started to stream down his face as he gave up and crumpled to the floor. I had never seen Kyle cry before and I felt the tears welling in my eyes. My heart broke for him. I put my arms around Kyle to try to comfort him. He looked at me "Wanda, I can't do this again. What do I do? What did I do?" He put his arms around my waist and cried into my lap. I couldn't help but to share his tears seeing him hurt like this hurt me. How could this man ever tried to kill me? "Shhh Kyle, we'll find her" was all I could manage to say. I looked at Ian and Jared with the tears falling down "You'll find her right Ian? Jared?" Ian put his arms around me and patted his brothers back. "We'll do our best bro, it'll be all right. Why don't you let Wanda take you back to our room" This wasn't a question it's what Ian wanted us to do.

They searched all night. The good news was that there was no evidence that the rock shelf had broken above the stream and that she could not have fallen in. Jared let a team into the dessert looking for any signs of her. The next day in the caves was somber and Jared's team kept looking. That night, a group had congregated into our room as we ate dinner. Kyle just stared at his food with the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "We'll go again tomorrow night Kyle, we won't give up" Jared broke the silence. Kyle stood up and nodded at Jared and left our room. We all sat in grim silence for several moments. "If she didn't fall in, where did she go?" Jaime asked. "There are no tracks around the caves and…" Jaime's voice trailed off. Rowan put her hand through his and gave it a tight squeeze.

Melanie sighed "I don't know Jaime; she just didn't vanish into thin air"

The nights were long with anticipation waiting for Jared, Ian and the search party to come home. Three nights have passed and still no sign of her. On the fourth night Ian returned with a piece of cloth in his hands. We all recognized it immediately. It was the thin jacket Sunny wore frequently. Ian looked at me with tears streaming down his face "We have to tell Kyle."

"Tell Kyle what?" Kyle was standing behind Ian with his hands balled into fist. Ian looked at me with pain and reluctance in his face. He slowly turned to Kyle and handed Sunny's jacket to him.

"We found it by the old cabin Kyle. I'm so sorry. There were no tracks just the jacket. Jeb thinks coyotes maybe. I'm sorry"

Kyle whispered "You don't know that" as he clenched her jacket in his hands "You don't know that!" he shouted at Ian and took off running.

Jared looked at Ian "I'll go find him; you should stay here with Wanda."

Ian nodded and we made our way back to our room. We spent the day crying and even though I had no appetite, Ian made me eat something. The food had no taste to it. I have not mourned like this since Walter passed. Finally Ian and I cried each other to sleep. We mourned for Sunny, we mourned for Jodi, we mourned for Kyle. Our happiness was short lived with the disappearance of Sunny.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Sunny has been gone. Kyle has barely spoken and Ian told me that he was depressed. Another human emotion that I didn't understand, Ian explained to me what it was by bringing up the memory of when I found Doc had killed the Souls. "He'll be all right love." Ian broke my thoughts as I was looking at Kyle. I nodded; I still couldn't help but to worry about him. Kyle and I have formed a silent bond. When Ian was busy, Kyle was with me. Even though we didn't talk much us, just the presence of each other had become comforting.

Jared proposed another raid today during lunch. He suggested that a raid might help Kyle clear his head. Jeb agreed that it was a good idea. I asked Ian not to go. I needed him close to me. It was decided Jaime should go. It's been a while since he's been out on a raid too. I tried hard to go back to my routine. It seems that routine helps me feel normal. I spent my evenings in the kitchen with Trudy wordlessly kneading dough and making bread. With the better quality of the raids Trudy has taught me to make other things and I liked to learn. I liked to keep my hands busy. I've learned how to make several different kinds of muffins and banana bread. Tonight I was going to learn how to make cinnamon rolls and cinnamon bread. Trudy and I have taken on the role of bakers and odd enough I was glad to have that title.

I'm not sure exactly why, but Sharon often sits in the kitchen with Trudy and I but she never talks to us. She usually just sits near the fire reading one of the books we have brought back from a raid. I know she was pleased with the books we have found and the library in the classroom had grown. I know Sharon didn't approve of me and it pleased me that I could do one small thing to make her happy. Sharon was absent this evening and I missed her presence.

As I shaped the dough for the cinnamon rolls Trudy broke my silence "Wanda, you want to talk about it?" I was surprised at her question and I felt my shoulders slump "Yes, Trudy, I think I do." She smiled warmly at me "Go ahead, spill the beans". Spill the beans? I was confused again. Trudy laughed "What's on your mind?" Then the words flowed from me.

"There are so many things that I don't understand Trudy!" I started "I miss Melanie in my head interpreting words, emotions, and phrases. I feel like a child and I'm going to have a child! I don't understand why Sunny ran away, I don't understand why Sharon has changed and now sits with us, and I don't understand a lot of things!" I felt the tears started to well in my eyes "And what is prom?!"

Trudy burst out laughing. "Wanda, I'm not laughing at you. I wasn't expecting that last question!" She smiled and looked at the dough thoughtfully. "Well, I'll start with the first. You know that if you don't understand anything, you can always ask. I can't imagine what it's like for you, none of us can. As for Sunny…" Trudy sighed "I think, I think she was just scared. You know how she is; she clung to Kyle and never left his side. It's always just been her in her head and now she has two people. For years Sunny has owned that body and that's what she knows. Change can be scary Wanda." That made sense to me, and I was grateful for Trudy's insight.

"As for Sharon, you have changed our world Wanda. You have changed the way we thought about Souls. Oh, we know that they aren't all like you, Burns, and Sunny; but we know that there's hope. Even when you aren't happy, you're presence is comforting." I was shocked at her words and she looked at me and smiled "Wanda, people can't help to be around you. You radiate life and love, two of the best human qualities! Think about it, are you ever alone?" I did think about it, I was only ever alone when I chose to be which was rare. I appreciated Trudy's insight and I liked how it she simplified it without making me feel like a child.

"Do you know anything about human high school?" I flipped through Pet's memories and she went to classes, learning about our history. "No, I don't." I explained to her Pet's memories. "Let's cover these up, the dough needs to rise overnight and we'll bake them in the morning." After we covered the rolls, we cleaned our hands and Trudy told me to wait in the kitchen.

When she returned she had several large books and smiled at me "These were my mother and father's. They are called yearbooks." Trudy began my education of human life before Souls. As we flipped through the pictures Trudy explained to me what Chess Club, Art Club, The Math Team was and what each meant. I understood that high school was used not only to educate humans academically, it was used to educate socially. "Ah, here we go, this is Prom" Trudy pointed to a picture of her parents dressed in elegant clothing holding each other tightly. "It was a dance, to celebrate the end of high school and to welcome in the future" Trudy looked sadly at the picture of her parents. "Trudy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you unhappy"

"Wanda, I'm not unhappy, I just miss normal human life sometimes." Trudy sighed and closed the books. "Why did you want to know about prom?"

"It was something that Rowan said the day we found her" I explained to her the event that had take place. Trudy nodded as she understood Rowan's pain. "We were wrong to come here Trudy. I'm sorry that this has happened"

Trudy patted my hand "Wanda quit apologizing for something that you had no control of. No one blames you. There is one more thing you mentioned, your emotions" she smiled warmly "When you're pregnant the emotions shift quickly, one moment you can be happy, and the next crying. It's normal sweetie. Don't worry about it, we will help you through it" She put her arm around my shoulder and said with a squeeze "It's not easy being human is it?"

"Hey guys!" Lily burst into the kitchen with Lacey following behind her. I rushed to give her a hug.

"We better hurry to the hospital wing Wanda, we found Sunny outside of our camp and she's not well." At that time she noticed my belly "Wanda! When did this happen?!" I laughed at her "You called me dense!" Lily laughed at me and said "Come, we have to hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

As we neared the hospital I could hear Kyle's voice echoing throughout the tunnels. "We have to save her! "

"NO! It's not your choice!" I heard another voice. I looked at Lily for the answer, "Burns" she whispered.

We reached the hospital in time to see Kyle lunge for Burns. Jared tried to reach for Kyle but Kyle was too quick and his fist made contact with Burns face. "Kyle you hot headed son of a-" Jared started to say.

"HEY!" we all ducked as we heard a loud bang. As I looked up it was Uncle Jeb who had fired the shot gun. "I've had enough!"

"Me too, Jeb, can you get them all out of here. I can't get Sunny healthy with all this racket!" I have never heard Doc so aggravated before. Uncle Jeb nodded at Doc. "Everyone to the game room"

Burns had recovered and was standing on his feet now and he turned to Doc "Fine" he said "But if you remove that Soul, so help me I'll-"

"You'll do nothing" Nate said. Burns turned to Nate with hurt on his face. "Nate, you of all-"

Doc interrupted before another fight "I'll do nothing; I'm just trying to wake her so we can give her water. She's severely dehydrated and there is no telling when the last time she ate was. I'm going to heal her and get her healthy. Now go!"

I made eye contact with Ian and as Jeb shuffled everyone toward the game room I waited on Ian at the end of our group.

"What's happened?" I whispered.

Ian put his hand in mine "This morning as Nate's group was leaving for a raid, they found Sunny in the dessert. Lily and Lacey recognized her and they tried to wake her. They insisted on bringing her home to us." He sighed "Doc suggested removing Sunny immediately to so he could wake Jodi and to get food and water in her. There's no telling how long she's been out. Doc's real concerned, her pulse is weak. Burns is flipping out; he doesn't want Doc to remove Sunny"

Oh, I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this, I knew by Burns recent questions that it would. I have caused a rift in our world of survival by giving Doc this knowledge. I knew Burns wouldn't understand. The situation was complicated and I had to give Melanie back. I didn't think of the repercussions of my decision, but then I didn't know that other Souls felt the same as me. "Stop it." I looked at Ian in surprise. "Stop worrying about things you can't control. What's done is done and you did what you did for the benefit of everyone." He stopped me before we entered the game room. "Wanda, I have never met a person like you. You put the needs of others before you and you never think of yourself. Now you have our family to think about." He smiled and rubbed my belly. He kissed my forehead and said "I love you". We both took a big breath and entered the game room.

"All right, let's get this started and over with, we have a very sick girl on our hands." Uncle Jeb started "Nate, Burns how this works is each person will be given their chance to speak. We will discuss this and all final decisions will be mine because this is my house. Burns, you first"

Burns cleared his throat "Wanda showed you how to remove Souls. This is wrong in so many ways and I am conflicted with this myself because of Lacey. The Souls you remove should have a choice; you shouldn't remove a Soul just because you see it fit. Have any of you thought once, just once about the effect this would have on the Souls? What you are doing here is wrong. Obviously that Soul doesn't want to leave that body or she wouldn't have wondered through the dessert looking for a safe place."

Jeb nodded, it was valid point that Burns has made. "Kyle, go ahead"

"Ok, Burns you say what are doing here is wrong. Fair enough, I get that and we can stop after today. We have to save two lives today. Sunny and Jodi, don't you see Burns they both will die. Let's not forget the fact that Souls _stole_ the bodies they are in now and have no right to them."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started chattering. I gripped Ian's hand tightly for confidence. "Uncle Jeb, may I speak?" Jeb nodded "Of course Wanda. Go ahead" I looked at Ian nervously and squared my shoulders "Burns please don't be offended when I tell you that you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what it's like to have someone in your head. Your host ceased to exist. You don't know the pain and the hurt that comes with this. I can speak for the Souls who experienced this. It's not pleasant. Melanie and Lacey can both speak for the humans being trapped in your own head, not being able to control your own body. Burns, we were wrong to come to this planet, I think you agree with me there. All Souls have been safely sent to other planets. We have been saving both human and Soul! Surely, you can see this!" I paused and I thought back to Trudy's words "Sunny was scared, change positions with her. What if after all these years, your host started talking to you in your head. What would you do?"

Nate then spoke up "Burns, you're the brother I've never had. Surely you can see their point. We have to save both girls. This may be the only chance. We have to make the right decision and put our opinions at bay, they don't matter in this situation anyway."

Burns' face tightened "I understand, can you please just do me one favor? Just slow down on removing Souls please, it's not fair to them to be uprooted and shipped off, it can be frightening to them"

Uncle Jeb smiled and slapped Burns on the back "Buddy, I don't have a lot of room here, I don't think we have much of a choice there. Jared, Mel you two know what to do."

The decision was made peacefully and I was happy that we can save Sunny and Jodi. "Let's go see Doc" and I pulled Ian to the hospital. When we arrived Candy was cleaning Sunny's face. Doc looked up at us and smiled warily. Ian said "Jared and Melanie are going to get Sunny a body. They'll be back soon" Doc looked relieved. "I've used the Awake and it hasn't done any good. I'm worried that she might have slipped into a coma. I'm going to guess that it's safe for me to remove Sunny?"


	11. Chapter 11

Rowan had Jodi's hand. "Come on Jodi, I know your there. Remember when you were teaching me how to ride a bike? Remember us making cookies and almost catching the house on fire? Come on Jodes, you can do this." Jaime was by her side trying to keep her from crying. "Jaime, take Rowan to get something to eat, she's been here for hours, let Kyle try for a while." Uncle Jeb finally said. Watching the pain on Rowan's face was more than any of could bear. Kyle quickly took her place and started talking to Jodi. Ian grabbed my hand, "come on, you need to eat too." I sighed, I didn't want to leave Jodi behind and I was holding Sunny's cryotank. Ian was right, I didn't want to go, but I had too.

We made it to the kitchen, Lily and Lacey were consoling Rowan. Jaime looked helpless. I sat with Jaime and held his hand while Ian got our dinner. "Jaime you need to eat too sweetheart". I tried to tell him. "I will, I promise, I just don't know what to do for her. I hate seeing her hurt like this"

"It's ok, Jodi is strong. Trust me on that Jaime" Ian said as he sat down. I bit into my bread thoughtfully. I wondered why it was taking so long for Jodi to come around. It's never taken anyone this long before. I hope Doc was wrong and Jodi wasn't in a coma. As I was wishing Jared and Melanie would get back soon, Melanie entered the room. "Come on guys, let's go! We got our new Sunny"

I shoveled the rest of my dinner in my mouth as quick as I could, and I bolted for the hospital. We made it back just in time for Doc to finish healing. As he rolled her over I gasped. The girl was beautiful. She had long dirty blonde hair, a deep tan, and the longest legs. This girl was athletic and I felt a tinge of jealously. They found me an angel's body and they had found Sunny this strong body. Ian looked at Jared "Got a thing for blondes Howe?" Jared gave Ian a dirty look and said "Hey this one was all Mel, I was just following orders"

"I chose someone who looked like Sunny. She looks like a Sunny don't you think Wanda?"

I had to smile, I understood why the difference in bodies now "Yes, she definitely looks like Sunny"

Jaime laughed "She's so gonna kick your but in soccer Mel!"

"Shh, you guys, we need to get Sunny awake to tell us what happened" Doc hushed us "Wanda, your best at this, come on let's give it a try"

I started talking "Sunny, hey sweetie. Your home now, you're safe. Come on sweetie, it's time to wake up and see yourself" her eyes started to flutter. "Doc quick the Awake!" I was stunned because it didn't take long at all for me to wake her.

Sunny inhaled and her eyes popped open "Jodi! Where is she?" Sunny struggled off the cot Ian and Jaime caught her before she hit the floor. "Where is she?"

"Calm down Sunny, its ok. She's right here." Ian told her and led her over to Jodi. Sunny put her hand in Jodi's and started crying "I'm so sorry Jodi, I should of listened to you, I'm so sorry. Why isn't she waking up? Wanda?" Sunny looked at me helplessly.

"Sometimes it just takes time, Sunny. She'll wake up" as I spoke my words Jodi's eyes started to open and Jodi moaned.

"Finally!" Rowan exclaimed. Kyle pushed Rowan out of the way "Hey baby, it's me"

Jodi's eyes opened and she looked confused "Water" she whispered but Jaime was already there with what she needed. She emptied the bottle quickly and looked at Jaime "More please" she asked hoarsely. Doc was at her side and started checking her vitals. Sunny was crying and sat on the cot next to Jodi "I'm so sorry. I could have killed you. I should have listened to you. I was just so scared!" Jodi looked at Sunny quizzically "Sunny?" Sunny nodded her head, what happened next no one expecting. Jodi punched Sunny in the face. Ian caught Sunny as her eyes rolled back in her head and Ian laid her down. Doc sighed "Jodi, that wasn't necessary."

"Oh yes it was. She was selfish and just about killed me in the process. Sunny deserved it. Don't worry it's out of my system, I won't hit her again"

Kyle was grinning "That's my girl" he said softly and Jodi rushed into Kyle's arms and they cried. Kyle was whispering in her ear and I knew everything was going to be ok. I looked at Ian and said "Come on, let's go to bed." For the first time in weeks I felt content. As we exited the hospital, Burns was leaning against the tunnel wall and stepped forward "Wanda, I'm sorry. I had no right to interfere in your home"

"Burns it's all right. I think we need to sit down and have a long talk so you can know the whole story and not just bits and pieces of it. It's important, why don't you come to our room and we can talk so you can go on your raid and not have to worry about it."

We stayed up late that night and told him everything. Some of it was edited, it was just too personal. Lacey had wondered in and filled him on her part of the story of what she could remember; the puzzle was completed for Burns. When we were finished he sighed "I should have come to you sooner. This has been festering for months. I assumed too much and jumped to conclusions. I apologize and I hope we can be friends for a long time." I hugged him "Of course Burns, us natives have to stick together"

I fell asleep easily; it was the first night in a long time I didn't have a list of worries swimming in my head. It felt nice to have things back to normal, well about as normal as it gets around here.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunny was adapting well and she moved gracefully in her new body. Melanie had chosen a good body for Sunny. It was nice to see Sunny adjusting so well. Jaime, Rowan, and Sunny were often together and the laughter was back throughout the caves. Melanie greeted Jaime's earlier challenge and taught Sunny how to play soccer. It was fun to watch the games in our free time. Kyle and Jodi were inseparable and no one was surprised about that. I was enjoying my times in the kitchen with Trudy with Sharon rocking silently in her chair by the fire.

Trudy continued my education on human life before the Souls. I remembered a lot through Mel's memories but she was so young that she didn't experience life as she should have. Trudy's stories made me sad sometimes and she was always quick to reassure me that everything was ok. Lucina and Paige had decided that since I was going to have a baby I needed to learn how to take care of one. Every evening Ian and I would make it to the classroom, where they showed us how to change diapers, how to hold the baby, how to burp the baby. I would get overwhelmed sometimes especially when Lucina was teaching me how to pin the diaper together without sticking the baby. "Remember" she said "Babies wiggle so this will be a lot harder. Don't worry Wanda, we'll help you" Lucina had even moved her little family into one of the new larger rooms.

Jaime had requested that him, Rowan, and Sunny share one of the new rooms. Melanie agreed with the exception that they all had separate beds. Jaime rolled his eyes and said "What kind of guy do you think I am" Heath, Paige, Andy, Brandt, Doc and Sharon all had moved into the new section of tunnels and we had plenty of space for everyone.

As my belly grew, I frequently was exhausted and I was thankful that people reverted to their old ways. Sharon would silently take the dishes or laundry out of my hands. Ian was so wonderful too; even after a long day of plowing and planting he would still rub my feet. It was nice though, our room became a place to congregate and it was almost always filled with laughter. Everyone kept on trying to teach me poker, but I was just not good at it. Kyle and Jodi obtained a chess set on a recent raid and they tried to teach me. I enjoyed getting to know Jodi, I found out quickly why Kyle fell in love with her. They had the same hot temper and both were funny. I offered to teach Jodi how to make the bread and the baked goods. She just crinkled her nose and said she's not that into the girlie stuff.

The raids they went on were always short never longer than a week and I was thankful for that. They had even talked Sunny into going once or twice and it gave her a bit of confidence that she needed. Thankfully Ian never went and he opted to stay back to work. They brought me back baby items and I was started to feel better. The basinet they brought was beautiful; I had obtained quite a bit of baby clothes. Every time they brought me back something I got more excited.

The baby kicked all the time. Doc said that this was perfectly normal and he estimated that I was probably six months along. He would often complain about not having the equipment he needed to know for sure how far along I actually was. What Doc and everyone really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl. I knew it was a girl and I wasn't afraid to say it. I knew that Ian was hoping for a boy and we would often tease each other. It really didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy. Doc was hoping that the baby would come before the monsoons did.

Everyone talked to the baby; I think that it was a unanimous decision that the baby was to be named Hope, even if it was a boy. Ian had told the others the reasoning for me choosing the name, and the name stuck. I told everyone "If it's a girl I want her name to be Melanie Hope and if it was a boy Ian Hope, a boy should be named after his father right?" Everyone smiled and approved, but they baby will go by 'Hope'. When I told Melanie tears welled into her eyes and she said that she would be honored to share her name.

Often Jaime would pat my belly and said "I can't wait to teach you soccer kid. You'll love it". It made me happy whenever he did that. Freedom would lay his ear on my belly and whenever Hope kicked he would get all excited and run around "Hope kicked me in the face!" and it would make us laugh.

When I reached what we thought was my seventh month, Lucina and Paige had surprised me in the classroom. "Today you learn how to go into labor!" Paige said. Suddenly I got frightened and I squeezed Ian's hand. "Baby, it'll be ok. They'll help us" Ian tried to reassure me.

Lucina started "Wanda, don't be scared. You just need to know what's going to happen" she smiled warmly at me. "Doc has plenty of No Pain and Heal so you can't worry about the pain".

Lucina then started to inform me on how labor is going to feel like trying not to frighten me too much. "A contraction feels like a giant rubber band is going across your body snapping. Like this" She put a rubber band around my wrist and snapped it. "Ouch!" I yelped. It stung sharply for a moment and then the pain went away. "When you feel something like that, you need to let someone know immediately." She looked at me very seriously.

Next they taught me how to breathe. This seemed silly but she was very serious about this. She had me lay on my back and Paige grabbed one leg and Lucina had the other. "Ian you need to up there holding her hand, she's going to need you there, and she's going to need to hear your voice. Wanda, I know this seems odd right now but trust me, you'll be thankful for this later."

As Ian and I headed back to our room I told him "I don't think I can do this, I'm scared Ian." Ian stopped and pulled me in as close as he could "Sweetheart, you'll be fine. I promise! Lucina and Paige are just as excited as we are and they just got overzealous. No one is trying to frighten you." He hugged me tightly. "Ian I know no one is trying to scare me, it's just…well, what if I'm not a good mother?" I started to cry "What if I don't know what to do?"

"Baby, shhh, don't cry." He led me back to our room "It's going to be just fine, if you haven't noticed you have a huge and I mean huge family. Everyone loves you Wanda and everyone loves Hope. I promise you that everyone here is going to help you if you feel lost". By the time we reached our room I felt so much better. We had fallen asleep quickly and it felt like minutes later when I woke up with a start. Ian shot up next to me "What's wrong? Everything ok?"

"Um, Ian, I'm hungry" The look of relief swept over his face as he smiled. "I'll go find you something"


	13. Chapter 13

This next month had gone by quickly as we all tried to prepare for the rains to come. We had very little time for soccer, poker or chess. By the end of the day we were all exhausted and went to bed. It was difficult for me to do a whole lot but I could carry water to my friends in the field, I could make bread and the meals. It made me feel useful to do what I could. I felt bad enough that everyone was doing my chores. I was wobbling around now, my belly was swollen. I got laughed at often because it was a lot easier to put my plate of food on my belly than to try to lean over and eat on the table. I had ballooned and I was trying not to be miserable.

This morning, Paige, Trudy, and I were in the kitchen starting to get ready to make bread and then we heard it. A deep roll of thunder, we all looked at each other. I knew it was way too early for the rainy season. "Maybe it's just a thunder storm" Paige said uncertainly. "Let's just keep working, Jeb will come and get us when he needs too." Trudy said. So we kept working, they had been teaching me lullaby's. As soon as we finished "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Jeb entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "I don't mean to interrupt you ladies, but it seems as the rains have come early this year. I'm having everyone move into the game room now." He walked over to the pot of vegetable stew and lifted the lid. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply "You girls are making me fat." He smiled and winked "See you at lunch, work to do"

Trudy and Paige informed me that the rainy season was unpredictable. Sometimes it would be early, or it would be late, it could last for weeks, or it could last for months. It wasn't anything to worry about. The girls talked about 'mother nature' and how moody she could be. The conversation was light and filled with laughter as the hours passed. Everyone was shuffling into the kitchen for lunch. I was thankful to finally eat and sit down. When Ian entered my face lit up as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead "Feeling ok?" he asked me. "I feel great! Just really hungry" I reassured him.

That evening we made our way down to the game room and it had already begun to fill up. Andy, Brandt, and Geoffrey were already there trying to convince Uncle Jeb to join them in a "friendly" game of poker. Lucina was trying to calm Isaiah and Freedom down, but they were dashing away from her playing with the soccer ball. I laughed at her because she was trying so hard to hide the frustration in her face. I looked around and a feeling of content came over me. Ian was right, this is my huge family and I loved every one of them.

"Hey Wanda!" I heard Rowan say "You want to play the winner of this next game?" Rowan and Jaime were sitting on a mattress playing chess. Rowan winked and said "You know it's gonna be me again." Jaime scowled, then he smiled and leaned over the chess board to kiss Rowan "Baby, you know I let you win" instead of a kiss he was expecting Rowan gently slapped his cheek "Whatever loser" they were so funny together. "No thanks Row" I said "I'm ready for bed, I'm beat".

Ian squeezed my hand and said "That sounds like a great idea" he led me over to our mattress. As I lay down with my eyes closed, I loved listening to the sound of the laughter and the friendly banter. Apparently I was better at poker than Uncle Jeb. Uncle Jeb finally gave up and called for everyone to get to sleep. I smiled at the aggravation in his voice; I knew he didn't like to lose. The conversations died down and I fell asleep easily next to Ian.

"Wanda, Wanda" I heard Ian whispering my name. "Wake up honey". I opened my eyes in confusion "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Either there is a leak in the game room or-"I didn't give him time to finish the pain came quickly and I gripped his arm so hard that I thought I was going to rip it off. "Rubber bands" I managed to get out as grinded my teeth together. "Rubber bands?" he looked at me like I was crazy. Then the pain sharpened and it felt as if my whole body was seizing in pain "RUBBER BANDS!" I yelled out in pain. That seemed to help, the pain left for a few moments and I was gasping for air.

Most everyone woke up with my yell. Jared looked up sleepily "Is she having a nightmare about rubber bands?" Then the pain came back in a crashing wave, "RUBBER BANDS!" I yelled out again in agony. Ian wasn't quick to catch on and was muttering "Rubber bands". I heard Lucina hiss at Jared at the same time "No you idiot, she's gone into labor." As soon as Lucina said this everyone jumped up to get a better look at me. The pain slowly faded and I couldn't catch my breath. This hurt bad, I was suddenly angry at Lucina for not telling me how bad this would hurt.

I heard Doc say "Ian, Jared, Kyle come on, we got to get her to the hospital _now!_" I felt Ian put one my arms around his shoulder and I put my hand in his soft hair to help comfort me, Jared put my other arm around his shoulder and I looked him in the eyes. He was frightened "It's going to ok" I couldn't tell if we was reassuring me or himself. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, it wasn't that far to the hospital and I could do this. We were no more than halfway there when the pain came again. I crumpled to the floor as the pain brought tears to my eyes and I yelled out a grunt. I heard Ian say "Ow, ow, Jared help me." I looked up and didn't realize that I had a death grip on Ian's hair and I immediately let go. "Sorry baby" I managed to get out. Jared was laughing "That's the most violent I've ever seen Wanda! Come on let's get her to the hospital.

As we arrived Paige, Lucina, Doc and Candy were already waiting for me. They helped me to the gurney and Paige had a cool towel on my forehead. "Wanda, just like we practiced. It's going to be ok" before I could answer another wave of pain came crashing over me "IAN!" "I'm here honey, I'm here" and he gave me his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Paige and Lucina lifted my legs just as we had practiced and Doc draped a blanket around my lap. I heard Jared say "Oh, I, um, gonna wait outside". The pain was already coming back and I was gripping Ian's hands so hard his fingers were turning blue. "Doc, Candy…How about that No Pain now?"

Doc and Candy both looked up from the end of my feet. Candy moved quickly and I inhaled the grapefruit scent gratefully and almost immediately felt the relief. At the same time I heard Doc yell "Jared! Jared! Go get Sharon for me now!" Jared came into the room and I could see the fear on his and Ian's face. "What's wrong? Is she-"then I heard Ian say with a fear in his voice that I've never heard before "Doc, is that, is that a foot?" Doc grimly said "Yes, Ian. The baby is breech. Jared! GO!"

"Breech?" I was scared what did that mean? I looked to Ian for answers and his face was white.

"Wanda, it's going to be ok, I promise" as Doc came to the head of the gurney and looked me in the eyes "Breech just means that the baby is just upside down. We have to put you to sleep and we have to cut the baby out. This isn't a choice, you and the baby both could die if we don't do it" I started crying. Ian rushed to my side and started to comfort me, I suddenly felt the need to push and Doc said "Don't Wanda! We'll get you fixed up in a moment, it's all ok"

Sharon entered the room "Eustace, I don't think I can…" then she looked at me and squared her shoulders. "What do you need me to do?" Doc instructed her to get the chloroform to put me to sleep while he and Candy started the operation. Sharon put the towel over my mouth and she was crying "Wanda, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. "She was brushing her hands gently across my face. I couldn't respond as I felt the darkness approach me "Ian" I whispered "I love you" then the dreamless sleep overwhelmed me.

"Wanda, baby, Wanda" I heard Ian calling me back. "Wanda, wake up honey" I felt the pressure of my eyes and struggled to open them. I heard Sharon "Give her a minute Ian, I think I panicked and I might have used too much" I heard Melanie's voice "Aren't you so beautiful, you precious baby". That woke me up quicker than Awake. My eyes popped open "Hope! Is she ok?" Ian was there by my side and was helping me sit up "She's perfect baby, but there's someone else you should meet too" I looked at him in confusion and my eyes swept the room and my eyes landed on Melanie and Sharon standing next to each other. Each of them had a bundle in their arms. Melanie walked over to me first, "Meet your daughter Hope" and placed her in my arms. She kissed me on the cheek and tears swelled in her eyes. Sharon walked over and said "Meet your son, Ian" and she placed the bundle in my other arm.

I felt the tears stream down my face. Two babies, unbelievable, this whole time we were expecting only one child. I kissed my babies and I was so happy as I looked at Ian. He had tears in his eyes and walked over and kissed me. "You did great baby, I'm so proud of you". Then he laughed "We have twins!"

Doc scowled and said "We never heard the second heartbeat, if I had better equipment, we would have known" I smiled at Doc "You did a great job, Doc. Thank you so much for everything" I reassured him.

Doc insisted that we stayed in the hospital for a few days. I was only a little sore in my abdomen and Doc reassured me that it was normal that my body was going back to normal. The babies were so small and I the love I had for them flowed from me. We had named the boy after his father as I had planned and he quickly earned the nickname Junior. Both the babies had Ian's sapphire blue eyes. I wanted to hold both of them all the time. The visitors were flowing constantly and everyone was so helpful. The ladies doted over the children helping me change their diapers and helping me feed them. Sharon was the most present constantly cooing and singing to them. The hatred that she once had for me, had ceased to exist, and she loved our children. Even Aunt Maggie softened as Sharon put baby Ian into her arms for the first time.

I loved the fact that our children healed a rift that the others had for me. I realized that it started with Sharon sitting silently by the fire, then Lucina playing the role of my mother, my teacher. I was overjoyed that Aunt Maggie dropped her guard and accepted our little family.

As the children grew they came to know our family as Aunts and Uncles. When they started to walk, Jeb would say "Come to Grandpa Jeb". Jaime and Rowan were the first to hear the children speak, they rushed excitedly into the kitchen with a child in each of their arms "Who's that? Tell us who she is" Jaime asked Hope, but it was little Ian who said "Mum mum". I felt my heart skip a beat as the ladies cheered. Hope and Ian smiled brightly as I came over to them and showered them with kisses.

Hope had inherited my curls, both the children have the dimple that I have on my chin. They were beautiful and they brought so much joy to the caves. The one thing that I have learned is that every day you learn something new as a human, and that is what being human is about.


	15. Closing

Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I appreciate all the reviews and I look forward to writing more. Just a reminder all the characters in the story are owned by Stephenie Myer and I am thankful that she has given them to us. Her stories have sparked our imaginations and inspired us to write stories based on her characters.


End file.
